Forbidden Flame Arts
'Forbidden Flame Arts' (御法度の火伎, Gohatto no Kagi): The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim.However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano' that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames.It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. The Arts Moving on we must now explore the two known Forbidden Flame Arts, it must be made clear that so far only three are known but scholars predict that others are most likely still lost. ' Demon’s Flame'(悪魔の炎 Akuma no honō):This spell allows users to wield flames of exceptional destructive ability, the level of destructiveness does vary however from user to user.The usual form of the Demons flame is a purple tinged with black though it is thought to be possible for different forms of the flame to exsist. The.The flames can not be absorbed by slayers despite their best efforts,all attempts would lead to slayers being purged of ethernano for a period of time.Whilst it is the most basic of the Flame arts,the Demon's Flame grants the user great flexibility,users who are adept are maker magic can implement this into the Demon's Flame increasing it's power significantly,compared to the other flame art the Demon's Flame is the most versatile it can be used both defensively and offensively.Defensively in the sense that when faced with an oncoming attack users can create a barrier to totally negate the spell by burning the ethernano that makes up the spell creating a near impenetrable line of defense.However the change from offense to defense is quite time consuming and training is needed to shorten this time. ' Living Flame'( リビング Ribingu-en) : This spell changes the entire physical make up of the user.The users body begins to absorb ethernano from at an accelareted pace to the point where the users entire body becomes saturated and eventually made up of ethernano. As.As forbidden flame arts draw their power from the combustion of ethernano,the living flame allows the user to ignite their entire body and literally become a living flame.Whilst in this ignited state the user can easily avoid most attacks as in a flame state they can allow attack to seemingly pass through them.Also users of the living flame have the ability to flameport,literally transport themselves in a split second however in order to do this a fire source must be at the intended destination,this ability if used in combat must be used tactically. However the living flame is the art which the user will have least control over,despite their best efforts user will constantly absorbed ethernano an a quickened paced therefore great magic control is needed.The power of the living flame is constantly available and constantly fluctuating and as such can be influenced by the state of the user for example if the user is angry the flame burn more fiercely and if the user is surprised they can explode.The living is the most temperamental of all the Flame Arts and requires years of mental practice to wield safely but alas this is seldomly done. Flame Summoning(炎 の 召喚 Honō no shōkan):Flame summoning according to some is the weakest of a Flame Arts to others it is the most intriguing of all flame arts.This branch of the Forbidden Flame Arts allows the user to summon beings from a specific region in the celestial Spirit world knows as Conflagaron.'Unlike normal Celestial Spirits who are brought forth through the use of celestial keys Flame summoning lacks that simplicity.Instead the very nature of Forbidden Flame Arts are used,as with all the arts Flame summoning acquires its power from the burning of ethernano,the combustion of Ethernano effectively disrupts the balance of nature in that area and for a short instance weakens the walls of reality which separates the various planes of creation.The weakening of these walls allows the flame summons to pass through.The flame summons are entirely made up of fire and a extremely efficient in combat,however their strength varies on that who summoned them,if the summoner is magically weak then so will be the flame summon however if the user is of S-class level for example then the summons will equal in strength unless the magic power of the user surpasses the maximum potential of the summon.Most user refrain from using Flame summoning to summon more then one flame summon as it will prove far more taxing and will only reduce the effiency of the summons as the users magic will be used far more quickly. This spell does seem far less sinister then the other spells but constant use of flame summoning can leave a permanent impact on the state of reality it is feared that eventually through constant use may cause the whole of reality to collapse in on itself because of this of all the flame arts this is the one which cause the most fear for if it is use by a ignorant mage their will be no hope everything will be lost. Flame summons unlike celestial spirits are not forced into a contract with their summoners and actually have total free will for a summoner to take control of his/her summons is either through sheer force or a mutual agreement.Most flame summons will only listen to their summoners once they acknowledge their strength.Flame summons can use their own magic power to remain in Earthland but tend to use the magic of it summoners if they have not acknowledge them,most however can not handle prolonged stays in earthland regardless of their magical power,the sudden change in climate from '''Conflagaron '''to Earthland is very dramtic and for weaker flame spirits is enough to kill them,as the flame spirits grow in strength they can use their natural body heat to maintain their stay in Earthland but not indefinatly. The most common examples of Flame summons are: '''Enro: '''Enros are among the weakest flame summons taking on the form of flaming wolves and canine like beast,these are by far the easiest to tame so several novice Flame summoners tend to use,more advanced users tend to move on these summons but some do become attached to these beast and can actually grow with their summons and take far beyond what their typical strength may have been. '''Tora-en:'Tora-en's may not be as weak as Enro but they are still in the same leauge,they are somewhat easy to tame but will only respond in the face of overwhelming power,they have been known to turn on summoners if they deem them too weak.Users are not neccersairly novices but those who are coming to terms with flame summoning.Tora-en's take on the form of flaming Tigers or wild cats they are extremely agile and has incredible amounts of speed which they use to hunt down the enemies of their summoners. History The Forbidden Flame Arts are to most people nothing more then an urban legend.The story goes the forbidden flame art users will only make themselves known before times of great strife and struggle,as time went on the story was dismissed and very fear it represented considered nothing more then an old wives tale,and yet the impact of the arts can still be seen,for example the desert kingdom of '''Desierto '''had once been a very fertile land which thrived with life but following an event know as '''The grand igntion '''the country was reduced the waste land it is today. There are entire areas of earthland where ethernano simply doesn't exists where magic simply can not be and a place where mages for the most part cannot survive.These no magic zones have been attributed to natural phenomenon but those who know of the plain know as edolas will know that earthland has infinite amounts of magic and as such no area should be without magic,so how can these no magic zones even exist.Those who have studied the Forbidden Flame Arts believe that these zones may have been the byproduct of the arts maybe even the sites of battle of several Forbidden Flame art users. If it is true that The grand Ignition '''took place why did it happen and who could have such immense mastery of the Forbidden Flame Arts to the point where the very nature of a land is changed.Forbidden Flame arts are known for the destructive power of their flames but for and entire country to be virtually destroyed it hard to beileve anyone could do so.However it should been noted that desierto was an oasis in the desert and deserts can natturally expand,but the Ethernano free areas are somewhat hard to explain. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Magics Category:Black Arts Category:Ancient Magic